


you say we're just friends (but i swear when nobody's around)

by iwillwalk500miles



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Beacon Academy, Bisexuality, Blind Character, Crosshares, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Beans, Velvet just wants to be loved, coco is a disaster/ soft for velvet, coco is angsty but in a cool way, everyone wants good things for velvet, fox thinks they're both useless, i saw that leaked book page and couldn't resist, mentions of bullying, oblivious velvet, velvet loves coco so very much, yatsuhashi is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: Velvet understands the differences between her and someone like Coco. She understands that they have very different faults, personalities, interests-- She understands that they would never work out. Unfortunately (luckily) Coco feels the opposite.Okay, says Velvet, is this supposed to be your version of a joke?Coco's slightly flustered smirk doesn't falter, Would I lie to you?orfive times Coco is obviously in love with her partner, and the one time Velvet notices





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crosshares! Crosshares! Crosshares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet is oblivious, Coco is obvious, and Fox is fed up with this pining lesbian bullshit.

1.

If Velvet would have to look back on the moment it all started, she'd have to say it was when she locked eyes with _cooler-than-you_ Coco Adel the second day of her career in Beacon Academy. More accurately, is when Coco locked eyes with her and Velvet scrambled for something witty to say when met with the other girl's sunglasses.  _This counts as becoming partners_ righ _t?_ A small part of her fretted,  _I mean technically we didn't have total eye contact because of those things on her_ _face_ \--

She really has to stop fretting about these sorts of things, it really inhibits her ability to function in front of people. (Exhibit A: It's been an awkwardly long couple of seconds and Velvet is still just _gaping_ at her new partner.)

"Sup partner." Coco says, watching as Velvet dangles from the tree she'd landed in. "Wanna head out of here?"

Velvet feels her ears twitch. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing.

The feeling lasts until the next day, when she's met Yatsuhashi ("Call me Yatsu") and Fox. School was always something she was good at, perhaps not the social part (Coco, who had gone to same school as Velvet and seemingly never noticed her, could probably account for that) but she had always been studious. 

It may have been possible she jumped the gun on whether or not she'd enjoy her classes. It's the little things a first, the stares above her head, the hostile looks, the request for her to lower her ears because someone couldn't see the board. It's fine, she's used to this kind of behavior from humans, from everyone instead her own kind. Sure, it may not make her feel that great, she actually feels really bad, but she knows that any prejudice they have is a totally useless way of spending their own energy, and hey, at least it isn't as bad as it was in her old school.

Then it's the big things, the slurs, the occasional yank, the less then desirable use of language. This stuff, this is the kind of things she has the most intimate experiences with, one of the reasons she could never quite find the courage to talk to people, to enjoy her life and stop having to look over her shoulder. 

The worst part, according to Coco's aghast face and Fox's understanding look, was apparently how used to it she was already. A shrug and a simple, "It's a common thing," usually got friends and acquaintances off her back, made them sympathize but not bother ask too many questions.

Unfortunately a shrug and a simple, "It's a common thing," did nothing to sway Coco from the course of righteousness. Somehow, she had managed to intimidate the other teenagers so bad that whenever one of her teammates was around they steered clear of Velvet like she had the plague. Coco had even managed to enlist Yatsu in, eh-hem, _reminding_ the students as to what would happen when they stepped out of line.

Fox watched her curiously, tilting his head, causing coppery hair to fall into his eyes (not that he noticed).

"Thank you--" Velvet said to Coco when she had discovered the lengths that her team leader had gone to, "--I really appreciate everything you did, but it's not worth you getting in trouble over, what if you get kicked out, or even really hurt if one of those bullys decides to get physical."

"Physical you say?" Coco lowers her sunglasses and winks, blowing a bubble. "Why Velvet..." The girl trails off teasingly.

She sighed, placing her hands over her hips, doing her best to look chastising through the blush on her face and the fact that the other girl was about six inches taller than her with her heels on. " _Coco_!" She groaned, "Come on!"

Her team leader rolls her eyes, absentmindedly chewing a piece of bubblegum. Arms crossed, fingers idly tapping the material of her sleeves, her hips cocked, Coco looked the perfect picture of cool intimidation, ready to end a fight by flick of her shades alone. "Honey-Bun," the nickname makes Velvet flush something terrible, "I'm not going to get into trouble, and even if I do I'm taking those sorry excuse for hunters with me." She says a matter of fact, lethargically moving closer and adjusting her sunglasses so she could look her in the eye. "Don't worry about it Velv."

She gapes, her bunny ears flattening and cheeks reddening because  _how could she not worry?_

Coco smiles, places a hand on Velvet's shoulder. "Let your leader handle this?" A request, Velvet realizes dimly, a question on whether or not to continue. Coco Adel was too cool not to take her feelings into consideration, she suddenly knows. 

They stare at each other, justice meeting compassionate, fire meeting steam, and for a moment the rabbit faunus feels like she understands why Coco can't stop trying. It isn't for _her_ , not really (she doesn't notice Fox groaning into his hands) it's because her teammate is kind and courageous and so _so_ passionate, and she would stop these students from hurting anyone with the same heritage as Velvet, she would jump in the middle of any injustice done with a flourish, wink, and unimpressed smirk. Yet, as Velvet gazes into Coco's eyes, biting her lip in consideration, she can't quite stop herself from feeling touched regardless.

A slow nod, "If you even get _one_ detention you'll stop, _promise_."

Her team leader watches her, something in her expression easily masked with an adjustment of her shades. "Fine," a defeated, yet fond smile, "I promise."

Velvet frets a little more after, much to the amusement of everyone in hearing distance, but the point is made eventually.

When Coco is gone, Fox places a gentle hand on her shoulder. It's an ask for permission, which Velvet grants with a wordless nod that makes him smile.

_"Are you okay?"_

Velvet doesn't bother lying to him, her already gentle demeanor going somehow impossibly softer. "I hope I will be." She whispers honestly, facing him with a slightly brittle smile. "I hope she doesn't get into trouble fighting people who aren't worth it."

Fox eyes her with something she can't quite place. 

_"As long as it helps you,"_ he starts finally, " _I think she'd dare to go against every hunter and huntress in Remnant."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small spaces are not Coco's specialty.

 2.

Their training mission hadn't started out entirely terrible. Professor Port (who had earlier been grinning and loudly proclaiming one of his many adventures to a disgruntled Fox and amused Yatsu) had been supposed to accompany the first half of team CVFY when traveling inside the abandoned dust mines. The keywords there being _supposed_   _t_ _o_. 

It wasn't like the team had never been separated before, sometimes missions went awry and someone got lost. It's just... well Velvet hadn't really been expecting the events that lead her being trapped in a small dark cave with Coco. If she was being rather honest, she hadn't really been expecting _anything_ to do with her team leader. Velvet had been feeling particularly... lovestruck, she supposed that would be the appropriate word, and had been doing her best to get over the bone melting feeling she got when Coco even looked her way.

Her crush had really began to get out of hand.

The had been on their way to investigate some odd grimm sightings out near some of the old ruins (under the watchful eye of Professor Port), and had needed to simply report the amount of grimm and their types to Headmaster Ozpin before heading back to the academy. It was a simple mission, a smash and grab. 

There last mission had put Yatsu in the med-bay for a week, so Coco probably chose the assignment as a rehabilitation sort of thing. 

It... it was kind of sweet how much she cared about their team; not that it really _mattered_ what Velvet thought.

"This way lads, ladies--" The professor hopped down from the ship, his voice jovial and booming. "--you should make our way to those cliffs; there should be some items for surveillance left behind by some of our people." Port gestured to a mass of foliage covered mountains to the south of them. "After we have the recordings, we report to Ozpin, and either get to infiltrate the monsters, or head home to allow licensed hunters to finish up the job." He spun on them, looking team CVFY in the eye one by one. "Any questions?"

"If we are to be discovered." Yatsu began, "Do we retreat or fight back?"

Port considered his question with a wiggle of his grandiose mustache. "We shall engage in combat, however, if I notice one of your aura levels begin to get too low, I will order a retreat." The professor sounded less upbeat. "You will make sure to listen for it."

"Understood." Coco drawled a little, adjusting her sunglasses, "Will you be joining us?"

Port's eyes sparkled for a moment. "I'm afraid not, Miss Adel, I have to rendezvous with another huntress north of here, she obtained some important information, and needs someone to visit her." He smiled once more. "Keep your coms open so I can track your progress, and don't hesitate to contact me if something goes awry."

"Got it." Fox said. "May I just say professor, that you look absolutely dashing this morning."

Velvet snorted into her hand, doing her best to hide the smile that worked its way onto her face. 

Coco flicked her teammate on the shoulder, chastising. "Don't tease, Fox."

He smiled, a big thing that included teeth and happy eyes. "Whatever do you mean? I just wanted to comment on our professors wonderful attire--" He turned to where Port was standing, "--you don't mind do you, sir?"

The older man laughed. "As long as you are not joking at my expense, I hold no distaste for your... _quips_ , Mister Alistair."

Fox didn't outwardly laugh, sending the sound through the link in their minds.

Velvet felt her smile grow. 

Her teammate sent her a small look of understanding, he had been able to feel her nerves.

It was nice to have people looking out for you, Velvet decided.

 

Team CVFY made their way up the hills, making sure not to make too much noise when fending off the occasion beowolf or boarbatusk. Coco leaded them forward, walking in step with Yatsu, with Fox and Velvet bringing up the rear. They had managed to photograph the monsters in the area, and received the retreat order, so where heading back to where they had been dropped off to meet with Professor port.

Fox had been joking around with her the entire time, hell bent on getting Velvet to laugh. The blind teenager seemed adamant on making the rabbit faunus feel better, something that she was eternally grateful for.

An odd feeling had been jumping around the back of her skull, making Velvet uncomfortable and feeling entirely too exposed. Luckily for her, Fox seemed to be the only person who had picked up on it, and was making things easier by making funny comments in her mind. 

_Have you told her yet?_ Fox sent.

Velvet's eyes went to Coco for a moment, before returning to the boy beside her. He was grinning, a roguish thing, which made her flush in embarrassment. 

"Shush." She spoke softly, tearing her gaze off of him and watching the woods that surrounded them. "Teasing me will only give us away."

Fox rolled his eyes, stretching out his arms and placing them behind his head.  _She knows that something is amiss, she just thinks that Cardin is bothering you again._

Velvet winced, the ears atop her head flattening slightly against her skull. She didn't want Coco to do something drastic because she thought that her partner was in trouble. " _Shush_!" She said with more force, her gentle tone of voice shaking. She scratched at her face, anxiety and embarrassment clawing it's way into her stomach.

A bark of laughter escaped his mouth, causing the two teammates ahead of them to look back.

_I get that you're scared Velv, really I do; but how are you going to get passed this if you don't open up about it?_

Her face went a darker shade of pink.

"Are you teasing Velvet, Fox?" Coco asked, a small smile on her face. "Care to share?" She lowered her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, revealing a mischievous set of eyes.

She groaned out loud. "No. He is not--" She glared at him, her mouth jutting upwards and cheeks puffing out slightly, "-- _right_ Fox?"

He coughed into his palm, trying to hide his obvious laughter, and shook his head.

Coco watched them for a moment, slipping her shades back over her eyes, expression becoming unreadable. "Well, either way, it'll have to wait."

"I feel a presence." Yatsu added.

_Like a ghost?_ Fox asked.

"No." He replied, then frowning, "I think."

"You're thinking of specter." Velvet supplied.

_Like a sports fan?_ Fox questioned, tilting his head in obvious confusion.

"No." Yatsu said. "I believe that is a spectator."

_Like a--_

"You guys." Coco interrupted. "The grimm?"

Everyone blinked in surprise, before nodding.

"Alright, Fox you're with me, Yatsu with Velvet-- we're gonna make sure whatever's coming can't sneak up on us." Coco ordered naturally, gesturing for them to get ready.

"Got it." They chorused.

"Can I-?" Velvet started.

"Not unless it gets bad." Coco lowered her sunglasses, shooting her a wink. "You've been building that up all year, no need to waste it here."

She nodded, doing her best not to be affected by the winking.

_God the winking._ Velvet moaned in her head.

It was unfortunate for them that in the next second, that somehow the grimm had managed to sneak up on them...

By burrowing it's way upward from the underground.

Velvet wasn't able to tell which one it was, catching only the sight of large pinchers and a glowing pierce in the day break, before she was falling.

A brief stab of panic struck her chest, before she was furrowing her brow in concentration, hopping onto a piece of debris and doing her best to run upward. (An action she had seen one of the new first years do when fighting a Nevermore.) Only their situations were vastly different, and instead of ending up out of the large hole in the ground, she managed to grip onto one of the large rocks sticking out at an awkward angle.

"Ow." Velvet stated mournfully, glancing down. 

The pit was dark, but thanks to her night vision, she was able to see where the grimm had come from. She noticed a series of tunnels leading out, branching out into the earth and leading to who knew where.

"Velvet!" Yatsu called, unable to do much as a way to help her, fighting off the monster with his weapon, gritting his teeth and doing his best to move forward. 

Coco gripped her hand bag and hit one of the pinchers away from her, mirroring her teammates frustrations. "Yatsu, help Fox-- I'm too close to do anything useful, Velvet hang on, I'm coming."

"Wait!" She shouted. "I can drop down, meet you back at the rendezvous point-- there are tunnels down here!"

"You have no idea where those tunnels are leading--" Fox pointed out, speaking with his voice instead of his semblance. "--and you cannot go alone, what if there are more grimm down there? It isn't--" He was cut off by a swat from overly large pincers.

"Fox?" Velvet asked.

"He's right." Came Coco's voice directly above her.

Velvet's head shot upward, eyes widening. " _Coco Adel, don't you dare-!_ "

"Meet us back with Port!" She shot to Yatsu and Fox, already jumping down.

"You _arse_ \--" Velvet jumped up to catch her, "You can't _see_ in the dark!" They fell together, Velvet positioning Coco so she wouldn't break a bone, or worse, a heel.

Her team leader laughed out loud, gripping at Velvet's shoulders when they landed. "Neither can Yatsu, and Fox is _blind_ \-- so..."

"Shut it." She groaned. "You aren't that funny."

"Please." She saw Coco roll her eyes, "I'm hilarious."

Velvet hummed, and then felt her face flush a little, suddenly aware of the fact that she was still carrying her partner. She coughed. "I'm going to set you down now."

"But I'm having such a wonderful time here in your arms--"

Velvet dropped her.

"Rude." Coco scoffed as she got up. 

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, examining the cavern they were in. She could see flashes of aura up at the top, where Fox and Yatsu were still battling the monsters.

They were in a large hole, the only source of light coming from the top, and even that seemed to be very little. Velvet glanced around, looking at the tunnels around her and brushing her hands against the walls around them.

"Um... Velvet?"

She hummed, finding a tunnel that blew wind. "We'll head this way," She turned to Coco, "Can you see me?"

"Not... really."

Velvet hesitated, before moving forward. "Let me grab your hand, I'll lead us out of here--" She paused. "--or I could use one of my weapons to light a path for us--"

"No!" Coco exclaimed suddenly, making Velvet stumble back a little. "I mean." She sighed. "It would be a waste if you used it now, when we aren't even fighting anything." She twitched awkwardly, something that was a great deal surprising. "Besides... I'm-- I'm not good in dark and tight spaces."

Velvet frowned, grabbing Coco's hand gently and leading her down the path she had chosen. She decided not to ask just _why_ the other teenager would follow her down here if she was afraid. Instead, she only squeezed the hand she held a little tighter, and continued down the tunnel.

"Um..." Coco said softly. "...can we talk-- it, it sort of helps."

Velvet nodded, blushing when she realized that Coco couldn't see her. "Of course." She tilted her head a little, bunny ears flopping unceremoniously against her skull. "Fox told me you were worried... about me." She rubbed her face with the hand that wasn't holding Coco's. "I just... nothing's _wrong_ , if that's what you're worried about."

Coco was silent for a moment. Her thumb rubbed a circle on Velvet's hand, and when she turned her head around she saw her fearless team leader... blushing. 

_What?_

"I'm always going to be a little worried for you, Vel." Coco said softly. "You're my partner, after all."

Velvet grit her teeth, ignoring the sudden pounding in her chest. "That's... that's sweet of you." She wanted to burry a whole and lay in it until she died. "You don't have to do that though."

"I want to." Coco said, her voice reverent. "I _want_ to." She repeated.

"That sounds tiring," Velvet pointed out, "sounds exhausting, worrying about someone so much."

"Not if it's you." Coco said, walking a little closer to her, shoulder brushing Velvet's. "If it was you, I'd never get tired of it."

An unexpected amount of bitterness roared in Velvet's heart. "Right." She laughed a little, her voice was gentle and airy. She didn't want Coco to think she was doing anything but joking. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"I--"

"Oh look." Velvet said, blinking suddenly. "I can see the exit."

Coco said nothing.

Velvet let go of her hand as soon as they escaped the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe that coco and velvet invented romance?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet is confused and a little desperate.

3. 

Velvet had come up with a hypothesis. It wasn't hard, just a little emotionally and mentally taxing. She looked at the variables in her situation, examined any and all experiences she had with Coco this way and that. She thought up concise notes and points, and explored possibility from possibility before she managed to come up with it. Using the scientific method on her relationships was something that Professor Oobleck probably didn't have in mind when he taught the hunters-in-training how to do it, but something tells Velvet he'd be proud she was using it in everyday life regardless of the reason.

So after a long thought out process, a little hair pulling, about twenty cups of coffee, and a whole lot of sleepless nights. Velvet had come up with the only way to get where she needed. It was quite simple really, there was only one little thing she needed to do.

(She had concluded that the only way she was going to feel better was to get over her feelings for Coco Adel.)

 _Boom_! Now all she needed was a solid plan, some supporting fire from Fox and Yatsu, and things would go back to the way they were-- team dynamic saved and gone back to normal! Then she would be able to get over herself, and finally be able to cherish and accept only being friends with her team leader. The plan was fool proof.

Ever since being temporarily trapped with her in those tunnels, Coco had been odd. 

The team dynamic was beginning to suffer because of the weird tension between them, and Velvet was convinced that the entire thing was her fault because she must have made her feelings way too obvious and made Coco uncomfortable.

It was her bad, so she had to fix it.

It probably sounded way easier than it actually would be.

First things first, Velvet needed to find a way to make sure that at least still thought of her as some kind of friend. (This phase of the plan always made her ears droop and feet drag, but it had to be done if the relationship they had between them was going to be saved.)

Fox that she was being dumb the entire time, and often voiced his opinion (loudly and annoyingly) but Velvet wouldn't have it, she needed help and he was in the position to give it to her. 

"Okay!" She clapped her hands cheerfully, deliberately ignoring Fox's eyeroll. "Do you need me to go over the plan again?"

_No, because I'm not going to--_

"Alright!" Velvet cheered. "I'm going to say it again one more time, so listen up!"

Fox rolled his eyes again, gesturing lazily, as if to say to continue.

"So... We both know that Coco loves shopping, and on our last mission she broke one of her heels. I have to go into Vale soon to pick up some more light based Dust anyway;" She started as a matter of fact, ";so I was thinking that I should invite her to join me, and there I could figure out whether or not she absolutely hates me--" She looked at him thoughtfully, "--got that so far?"

_She doesn't hate you--_

"That is a matter of opinion, dear Fox." Velvet stated softly. "Besides, you can't say things haven't been weird lately."

He said nothing to that, only rubbing his fingers together as he considered her words. Fox couldn't argue with her there. The last mission had brought up an unsavory taste to the entire team, the most strain existing between Velvet and Coco while Fox and Yatsu could only look on-- unable to figure out the problem or solve what had gone wrong. "I'll help." He said aloud, voice slightly scratchy from it's disuse. "Just tell me what to do."

She knew she could count on him.

Velvet grinned a little. " _Okay_!"

 _Why do I have the feeling I might regret this?_ Fox asked, sighing softly and pinching his nose. 

She shrugged at that, her smile not faltering. "Can you recruit Yatsu too? I have to go to class, and I don't have him for my lunch period."

 _I will. I will._ He sent to her, rolling his eyes. 

Velvet giggled at the sight, it was always funny when he did that.

 

* * *

 

"Alright--" Velvet started, waving goodbye to Yatsu. "--I'm heading to Vale, wish me luck?"

The taller boy smiled a little. "Good luck." 

Her smile nearly split her face in half. "Bye Coco." She said softly as she passed the other girl, who was sitting on her bed, idly messing around with her scroll.

The team leader didn't say anything, hardly looking up as she lethargically waved goodbye. For a moment, Velvet doubted that her plan would work, and felt her ears begin to droop.

 _Velvet._ Fox greeted as she made her way towards the door.  _I don't think I can make it with you to the city today._

It was clear that he thought that her plan was stupid, but he was surprisingly enthusiastic when he realized part of it was trapping Coco in a situation with Velvet alone for an untold amount of hours. She didn't really know what to make of his sudden determination to help, but decided to make the most of it.

"Oh." She said, her voice sounded sad, something that was way too easy for her to do. (All she had to do was think of her partner's recent behavior, some of the sadder moments of her favorite cartoons, and her own feelings.)

Yatsu frowned. "I have to retake one of Goodwitch's tests, or else I'd accompany you also." His voice was steady and a little mournful. He knew what would happen if someone like Velvet went into the city alone.

"Don't worry about it." She said immediately, hoping that Coco would volunteer. "I'll just go alone--"

 _Velvet, you know that isn't a good idea._ Fox said.  _Maybe you should ask if team JNPR or RWBY's heading into Vale today, I know Blake in particular would love to join you._

She narrowed her eyes a little bit. That last part was not apart of the script they had come up with. "I guess I could ask her... but I know that Blake uses her Saturdays to have a little peace and quiet time." She said. "It's been a little rowdy in her dorm room, she's told me."

"Well..." Yatsu trailed off thoughtfully. "I'm sure she would accompany you anyway, she cares about you, you know."

Velvet blinked. "I knew that." She didn't know that. Her voice had been higher than she meant it to be, something that didn't escape the notice of everyone in the room. "But I can't just ask her to go with me--" She sputtered a little. "--it'd sound like I was... like I had less than honorable intentions."

Fox and Yatsu exchanged a sly glance, making Velvet feel more and more out of the loop. Wasn't this supposed to be _her_ plan?

"Like asking her out on a date, or something similar?" Yatsu asked, his gentle voice offset by the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_What's the harm? I don't think she would mind that either--_

"What?" She asked. That didn't make any sense, she felt her face flush at the thought. Blake had an infatuation with Yang didn't she? It was subtle, and a lot less loud than her partner's own feelings, but it was there, and Velvet was sure that Yatsu at least had to know that. "But... but that doesn't--" She cut herself of the unable to voice anything in her confusion.

"Embarrassed?" Yatsuhashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um. Yes." Velvet answered. "How could I not be-- I mean it's _Blake_." She placed her hands over her burning cheeks, willing them to stop. "She's my _friend_."

_Are you sure about that--_

"Why don't I come with you, Velv?" Coco interrupted, slipping on her sunglasses, making it so she couldn't really meet her eyes. "I've been meaning to go to Vale anyway."

"Um... okay?" She said in response, still feeling far too confused for the events that had taken place. She felt blood rush into her cheeks a little, and realized that Coco had just fallen into the trap. Feeling guilty (and more than a little scared), she opened her mouth, "You don't have to go with me today if you don't want to--" Velvet wracked her brain for an excuse. "--I could just stay here for the day--"

"You already ordered your Dust." Yatsu said, "You know that if you don't pick it up, they'll just sell it to someone else." 

Velvet deflated a little. "Well I mean, I could just ask Blake--"

 _I thought you didn't want to make it sound like it was a date._ Fox added.

Her cheeks went bright red, her teammates were not helping her bail out of this. "That's not--"

"Come one Velvet." Coco cooed. "It could be a partner bonding day, I have to replace a set of boots I messed up last mission." She lowered her sunglasses, something in her eyes unreadable and heart stopping.

"Umm..." She trailed off, blood rushing to her head. "Okay."

Coco grinned, "Nice, let me just change." She grabbed some of her clothes, and slipped inside the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone, she spun on Fox and Yatsu, who were dong their best to look as innocent as possible. "You, you, you-- absolute... _heathens_!"

 _Someone's been using their word-a-day calendar._ Fox teased a little.  _Why are you complaining? I just did what you asked, and Yatsu just wanted to make sure everything was alright._

The taller boy nodded sagely. "You two have been off-kilter ever for a week now, it's not natural."

" _Still_!" Velvet protested, whispering harshly. "Why were you mentioning Blake so much?"

Fox grinned, placing a finger against his lips.

Coco walked out of the bathroom sometime later, "Ready to go, bun?"

Velvet flushed a little bit, doing her best to look anywhere but her team leader. It did not help her case if the other girl decided to dress all pretty. "Er… yes, of course."

"Hey if you don't want to go alone, why don't you ask team RWBY to join you--" Fox said with his voice, only to be cut off but Coco's fierce glare.

"Wouldn't want to bother them." Their team leader said, looping an arm through Velvet's. "Let's go?"

"Yes!" She winced a little, trying to calm her racing heart. "I mean, yeah. Uh, let's go."

Coco nodded, and Velvet wondered for a moment if she would stop breathing.

 

* * *

 

"So..." Coco trailed off, "Blake Belladonna?"

Velvet jumped a little, surprised at her team leader's sudden voice. They had already picked up the light based dust, and where now browsing in a clothing store. Coco had apparently decided that she had enough pairs of shoes (something that made Velvet feel confused, Coco had once said she could never have enough) and decided to enter a small boutique run by a nice elderly gentlemen.

"What about her?" She asked. 

Coco didn't say anything at first, and looked like she was considering her words, before she turned and looked her partner in the eye. "Does she have a crush on you or something?"

Velvet went pink, it had been a tactless question after all. "N-no." She responded, cursing herself for her stutter. "I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for her partner." She wondered why Coco wanted to know, perhaps to make sure that Velvet would be careful with her feelings? The thought both filled her heart with warmth and dread.

Her team leader nodded, sunglasses hiding warm eyes. "Do you like her?" She asked, voice a little softer. The question had been delivered gentler than the first question, like Coco was gently coaxing out an answer from her.

"She's a good friend." Velvet stated thoughtfully, remembering the times that Blake had helped her with bullies. "But I don't necessary think I would be interested in Blake _Belladonna_ like that." Her family was sort of famous after all, and though she liked the other faunus as a person, the idea of meeting the old leader of the White Fang as a possible girlfriend's father scared the pants off of her. Perhaps that was shallow, but that was just how Velvet felt. Besides, it's not like she would be able to date someone before she got over her feelings for her team leader.

Coco frowned. "Why does her last name matter?"

Velvet had forgotten that her partner was human for a moment. She smiled, a little sad. "No reason in particular." If Blake wanted to tell people she would, the rabbit faunus wasn't going to make things harder for her. "I like the way it sounds, I suppose."

If her team leader knew she was lying, she decided not to comment on it.

"Ready to head back?" Coco asked, voice unreadable.

Velvet felt dread begin to build inside her heart. She had a feeling that she hadn't fixed anything. "Yes." She whispered. "I think that would be best."

They didn't say anything to each other all the way back to Beacon.

When they had returned, Coco sped off somewhere alone, while Velvet hid the tears that threatened to fall into her pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cackling I feel so evil, am I evil? I don't think I mind lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco helps Velvet take some pictures.

4.

Okay, so maybe her plan hadn't been as fool proof as she had expected it to be, and maybe (just _maybe_ ) she had accidentally made things way worse than they were before. That's fine. It's all good! Everything is a-okay… 

Alright maybe Velvet was freaking out a little bit. 

Can you honestly blame her, though? A trip she had meant to create a stable flow of communication between her partner and her, something she had planned to make things better-- had flipped itself on its head, had decided that she could never have _enough_ bad luck. She wondered briefly if she got it from her faunus heritage... the whole 'lucky rabbit foot' thing seemed something that Cardin Winchester seemed to enjoy holding over her head.

(Honestly, that boy was so luck he was younger than her, she didn't fancy retaliating against kid-- however vile he might be.)

But whatever, if Coco wanted never to talk to her again, then _fine_ \-- she could do whatever she liked. If Coco wanted to disband the Beacon team after they graduated, then _fine_ \-- most of the teams don't stay together after they become licensed anyway.

It's cool. (It really isn't.)

However, the moment, the absolute moment, that her darling team leader decided that throwing away their grades was alright because Velvet _liked_ her a little too much-- well, words would be exchanged. 

At the moment, team CVFY was doing fine, their records still unbroken, still the highest in the class, still doing well on missions-- to the outsider's eye, nothing had changed. But the members knew, they knew the moment that Velvet arrived to their dorm without Coco in tow, that the dynamic would be changed, and they didn't know if anything could make it for the better. (That sounded a bit more dramatic then she had meant it to, yet it seemed to sum up her mood perfectly so--)

Whatever. It didn't matter.

Resolved in her suffering, she decided to go out around campus, and perhaps take a couple pictures to calm herself down. Maybe she could get a couple of the students at Beacon for the upcoming Vytal festival to 'accidentally' reveal their weapons. (It'd be funny, watching there faces when they realized the harmless little photo shoot from the unassuming rabbit faunus was the reason they would be losing so badly.)

She laughed a little to herself, climbing a tree and doing her best to get a good shot of some students practicing. (With their permission of course! Consent is very important! Though... now that she thought about it, she didn't exactly have their permission to use the light based copies of their weapons...)

Velvet sighed, removing the camera from her face. Why was she worrying about this now? It's not like she'd be able use their weapons a whole lot with how expensive light-based dust was. She puffed out her cheeks, moving to adjust herself again, hanging from a branch upside down. 

A small sound of satisfaction escaped her, this was a much better angle. (Not to mention the blood rushing from her head stopped her from thinking too much.)

"What are you doing?" A familiar girl's voice interrupted, one that Velvet had meant to be avoiding.

She yelped, dropping her camera and falling off of the branch.

Closing her eyes tightly, she waited until she was met with the hard ground, only to find that her descent had been slowed-- and her body was now pressed against something warm and soft. 

"Woah there, honey bun." Coco said, sunglasses knocked to the floor (they were laying precariously next to Velvet's dropped camera.) "Are you alright?"

She blinked once, ears extending upwards a little, and opened her mouth to respond before she realized just what position they were in. Velvet was being cradled close to her team-leader's shoulder, both of Coco's arms wrapped around her back and legs.

It was almost like she was being carried in the position all cliché husbands held their wives in.

"Um..." She squeaked a little. "I'm fine." 

Inadvertently, she was brought back to that time in the cave, when Velvet had been forced to carry Coco like this to stop her from falling into the hole blind. She wondered if her partner had felt like this when it happened, out of her element and world tipped askew-- because the arms that were holding her were so _warm_ , and _strong_ , and--

She blinked again. 

(Her train of thought was going some place ridiculous, of course Coco didn't feel like she did when she was being carried, her friend didn't feel the same way Velvet did.)

"Um..." She started again, realizing that they had just been staring at each other. "I was taking photos." She answered Coco's previous question.

The teenager raised an unimpressed eye-brow. "Upside down?"

"Better angle." Velvet said with a shrug, like it explained everything. 

"Better angle." Coco repeated, eyes amused. " _Right_ \--" She glanced up at the branch that Velvet had fallen from, her lips quirking upward.

Something warm in her chest made her forget that they had been weird with each other for the past couple of weeks. "Right!" She grinned, beaming happily.

Coco laughed, a beautifully warm thing-- and in that moment Velvet was struck with the realization of how much she'd missed the sound. Then, like a switch was flipped, Coco had stopped, setting the rabbit faunus down quickly and taking a hasty step back.

_Ouch._

Velvet ignored the sting in her chest, bending down to pick up her camera and the discarded shades. She stretched a little, and then handed the sunglasses to her partner, a peace-offering. "I don't know what's been going on with us." She whispered softly. "But I miss you too much to let whatever it is get in the way of our relationship."

Coco went silent. 

Velvet smiled. "Yeah. I know that kind of came out of left field, but you're my friend-- my _partner_." She said the last word with every ounce of emotion she had, everything, even the ones she would never be able to talk to the other teenager about. "You're my _partner_ , Coco Adel." She whispered fiercely, "And I'll be damned if I lose that over an issue I don't even know the name of." She reached out, gesturing hopefully to the shades in her hands, and held her breath as her team-leader watched.

Coco took back her sunglasses.

Velvet's smile widened, and if it felt like someone was crushing her heart in their hand, she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry." Coco murmured softly, "I've just been... dealing with something, it'll go away soon, I promise."

"Right." Velvet said, ignoring how the statement filled her with an ungodly amount of dread. "I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Her partner frowned, running a hand up and down her arm. "Nothing what so ever." 

The faunus opened her mouth to protest, because _surely_ she had something to do with the way things were right now, only to receive a scathing glare in return. "Nothing to apologize for." Coco said with more force. "I, on the other hand, have a whole couple weeks worth of 'sorrys' to get caught up on--"

Velvet pouted, fiddling with her camera. "How about you make up to me by doing me a favor?" 

Coco grinned, "Anything."

Ignoring the sudden pull in her chest and fluttering stomach, Velvet smiled.

 

* * *

 

"Why are we doing this again?" A voice huffed, wobbling a little.

"Because!" Velvet snapped back, pouting childishly. "You said you wanted to make it up to me, and this the way to do that."

Though she couldn't see it, she knew that Coco was glaring. "I thought I would take you out for coffee or something." She mumbled, gripping Velvet's thighs. "Not carry you around while you try and take pictures."

"We got coffee!" She protested. "But I saw that really cute dog and couldn't not take a picture of it, and that mural by the movie theatre was _gorgeous_ \--"

"I got it, I got it." Coco said, "It's _endearing_ , I was just a little surprised, is all."

The rabbit faunus laughed out loud, "Oh sweetheart, don't you know better by now?" 

Coco stiffened underneath her, but Velvet didn't notice, happily snapping some more photographs.

The faunus was positioned on Coco's shoulders, her thighs held by her partner's hand as she idly sipped on some coffee. Velvet had been nervous at first, but she had gotten over it quickly. _If you're going to get over her_ , she thought, _you got to get used to be close to her._

Sure being lifted up like they were playing a game of chicken wasn't something she'd necessarily expected when the thought came to mind, but it was still good practice, and Velvet almost felt _normal_! So she was counting it as progress.

(Though every once and a while Coco would move her head, and her cheek would brush up against the inside of Velvet's thigh-- and she would nearly drop her camera as she combusted in a burst of embarrassed/nervous energy, but it still counted as progress when instead of falling over she just blushed a little bit!)

"Alrighty!" Velvet said when she got the last picture she needed, "That's about it-- unless you have something you want me to take a picture off." She laughed a little.

"I could think of a few things." Coco's voice nearly made Velvet fall over again.

"I'm sure you can, Coco." The faunus grinned, patting the top of her beret as she tried to fight the blush that had risen to her cheeks. "But I think that's all for now, unless you want to follow me around all day."

"I wouldn't mind." Her partner said quickly, nudging her nose against the inside of Velvet's knee.

Something in her heart burst with warmth. "Are you sure? You might have to carry around again, it might get a little tiring."

Coco snorted. " _Please_ , I can carry you like this all day." 

Velvet did her best to ignore the fluttering feeling she received from her words.

At the end of the day, things weren't how they were before all that mess with the caves, but at least now Coco was speaking to her again-- in Velvet's eyes at least, it was a win.


End file.
